I hate her
by kikimagic2
Summary: Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney have all been selected to participate in All Stars. When Blainely arrives to host the show she reveals things that only certain ears were meant to hear.


_Duncan and Courtney were my favorite couple and I was super pissed when he cheated on her with Gwen. I was also upset that all the writers did was make Courtney seem like a little baby I mean she got cheated on for goodness sakes. Even though I want them back together, I want Duncan to understand how Courtney felt. So I don't own Total Drama and this takes place during TD: All Stars. _

Seven teens were seated around a blazing fire and being thrown marshmallows.

"And the person going home is Jo, sucks to be you babe," Chris said throwing the final marshmallow to Duncan. Jo was dragged off to the dock of shame kicking and screaming while everyone walked back to their cabins.

Gwen stood by a tree waiting for her boyfriend, Duncan. Duncan ran over to her and pulled her into a strong kiss. Courtney turned around and saw them. She grabbed her arm where her heart tattoo was and walked into her cabin. Gwen slowly pulled away.

"What's up babe?"

"You spent the entire time arguing with Courtney and almost got yourself voted off. The only reason you are still here is because Jo pissed off Heather by calling her dumb bimbo."

"So what's the problem? I'm still here."

"Look I don't want your team to win but I definitely don't want you to go home and the only way you can make it to the end of this game is to get along with Courtney."

"Me and Courtney hate each other."

"Duncan, which one is worse dealing with an uncomfortable situation or losing a chance at million dollars?"

"Fine, I'll talk to the princess tomorrow but right now I have something more important to do," he said with a smirk and continued his make out session with Courtney.

"MORNING CAMPERS!" a loud scream came over the intercom. All the campers woke up immediately. Heather feel off the top bunk and Mike bumped his head on the bottom bunk. Everyone ran outside.

"Today campers I'm giving you a special surprise welcome… Blainely" The bottle blonde tv presenter walked up to them.

"Hello, because Chris has things to do today I get to run the show and because I hate this place we will be going to Hollywood" she cheered "but here's the catch you have to get there by yourself while I take a private plane and the people who don't arrive by 8 will be disqualified and sent home." The campers moaned and were given ten dollars.

"Good luck losers, Chef and I are off to Tahiti," Chris said heading to a gold plated helicopter.

All the campers arrived except for Cameron who had been hit by a bus when he tripped trying to cross the street. They ran into the Total Drama Aftermath studio to applause and their old competitors.

"Hey dudes what's up?" Geoff said excitedly.

"Hey guys" Bridgette said.

"Well, I'm shocked you idiots made it but because Cameron didn't make it he is disqualified and there will be no eliminations tonight," Blainely exclaimed "Now everyone go to the dressings rooms with your named labeled on them and we will enjoy a performance bye Trent."

The exhausted and damaged contestants walked to their dressing's rooms as Trent began to sing his latest song about falling for some crazy girl who almost killed him. Duncan sat on the couch watching the performance from a flat screen when he heard a knock on the door and Bridgette walked in.

"Hey, Duncan"

"Hey Bridge, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"If your planning on cheating on Geoff, you should probably head over to Alejandro's room. Him and Heather are fighting."

"No, no, I saw the show and you are suppose to talk to Courtney."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't do it"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about what will happen if you to are alone."

"Why? I hate Courtney and she hates me"

"That's a lie."

"NO, it's not"

"Yes it is and I don't want you to hurt Gwen or Courtney again"

"I would never hurt Gwen I love her"

"I don't believe you because I've seen love and I've seen you in love and you aren't acting like it"

"What the hell are you talking about Blondie? I didn't love Courtney. Yeah she was cool but I didn't love her. I love Gwen"

"That's not true. I finally figured out the way you think by watching you hang with me and Geoff with Gwen and I realized why you wanted to be with her. While you were out there during world tour committing crimes and doing what ever you wanted you realized that you hadn't done that in a while and when you saw Courtney, you felt guilty because you knew she would be disappointed and only slightly turned on if she found out what you were doing. Courtney made you better person and that was hard for you. People have always looked down on you and expected you to fail and mess up but Court she saw that you could be great and expected more of you and you have never had anyone believe in you which means you had someone to let down. Gwen on the other hand wouldn't judge you or try to change you. She accepted you for everything you weren't and that was easy for you. You couldn't let her down because she didn't expect much. I believe you care about Gwen but love is something you have only ever felt with Courtney." Duncan stood with a dumb look on his face and fell onto the couch. He continued to stare at Bridgette until she walked over and sat down next to him.

"…I did love Courtney. I do love Courtney but Gwen is the most important person to me right now and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I care about Gwen and Courtney and don't want either of them to get hurt but being in a relationship with Gwen while you are in love with Courtney isn't right and she will just be hurt in the long run."

"Are you saying I should break up with her?'

"No, I just think you need to work out you feelings and understand what you want. Later because right now I need to get back on stage the song is about to end."

"Welcome back total drama fans, wasn't Trent just amazing. So Trent are we gonna find out who this mystery girl is?"

"No, Blainely, I realized that putting relationships in the public is only gonna ruin it and I think she'd get upset if I said her name on television and I really like her."

"Aww Trent aren't you a sweetie. But I have to say you are right putting your relationship in the spotlight could cause trouble but there are a lot of other things that could ruin a relationship and someone who knows a lot about that is Courtney." Courtney gave a dirty looked to Blainely.

"So Courtney are you still heart broken after you traumatic break up with Duncan?" Blainely asked.

"No, Brain dead"

"It's Blainely"

"I know what I said."

"Any way…let's go back to Duncan so what do you think of his new relationship after time to process and get over him?" Bridgette leaned over and whispered to Blainely but she put her hand between them.

"Umm I don't care about it because even though I at one point in time cared about that delinquent he obviously never cared about me and I hope him and the goth girl stay in love."

"Well Courtney that is very mature but based on some recent info I gathered Duncan might not be over you. Roll tape." Everyone turned to the large screen and on the tv appeared Bridgette's and Duncan conversation. When it ended Blainely turned back to Courtney. "So tell me Courtney are you sure you are over Duncan because apparently he isn't" Courtney and Gwen's eyes widened and look to Duncan. Gwen stood up ran back stage while Courtney ran off into the audience and out the door.

"Duncan run after one of them," Bridgette shouted. Duncan stood up and stared back and forth from back stage to the audience. "Duncan they are getting away you have to choose."

Duncan looked down and saw the heart shaped tattoo on his arm. He looked back up and started running through the audience. He ran out the door and saw Courtney standing under a fake prop tree with tears running down her face.

"Courtney!" Duncan yelled.

"Duncan go away," She said turning away from him.

"Please Princess let me say apologize"

"For what Duncan? Breaking my heart, cheating on me with my friend, being the biggest jerk on the planet."

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"That's not good enough anymore."

"Why not? Based on the tears you must still have some feelings for me." Courtney turned back around and looked at him.

"SO what if I do? You want to know my feelings for Duncan. I love you and I hate you all at the same time. You ripped out my heart when all I ever did was love you. Yeah I know I'm demanding but I thought you cared enough about me to at least have the decency to break up with me but no you screwed one of my friends." More tears started running down her face and Duncan reached forward to hug her but she kicked him where it counts to make him back away. "Don't touch me you delinquent. You don't get it Duncan you broke me. I wanted to die I felt that bad and I had to watch you and Gwen snuggle up to each when we had only been broken up for less than 24 hours. I loved you, you stupid jerk and when you dumped me all I had left was this stupid heart tattoo that was suppose to mean our hearts would always be together even when we hated each other."

"Courtney, I love you and you are the last person in the world I wanted to hurt. I was just so sick of always disappointing you and never being enough."

"Well Duncan you cheating on me wasn't a god way to get over that feeling." Courtney ran away.

"Courtney please."

_So this is the first fanfic I have ever finished and I want to know what you think of it. So please leave comment and suggestions to make it better. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope Courtney and Duncan get back together during All Stars._


End file.
